


First Word

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward isn't really bonding with Rose as much as A & E hope, but when Rose says 'Edward' as her first word, that changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Word

Over the months as Briar Rose grew up, Arthur and Eames began to notice that Edward wasn’t really bonding with his sister. 

They noticed he was almost cold to her, ignoring her when she sat by him, desperate to get his parent’s attention when they were too focused on her, pouting when he was asked to share or take a picture or play with Briar Rose.

Eames took his eldest out one afternoon to play in the park. It was a thing he did, to make him feel special, to give him that one on one time that was theirs and theirs alone. Arthur did it at bedtime, giving him his bath, singing to him, telling him how he would always be his sweet boy as he dried him off and then put his pajamas on, tucking him into bed and reading to him before Eames came in to say good night. 

Edward loved their alone time, he got his father all to himself, just like it use to be. During that outing, Eames held Edward up so he could swing across the monkey bars and once he reached the other side and landed on the platform, Eames pulled himself up and sat beside him as he said,

“Can I talk to you, kiddo?”

“Yeah daddy?”

“Do you like your little sister?”

He shrugged a bit and looked down at his already dirty hands as he said,

“She’s boring. She just cries and sits there.”

“Well, she’s not going to stay a baby forever.”

He shrugged again.

“She always pulls at me and pulls my hair. It hurts.”

“She doesn’t mean to. She’s still little.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You know, if she was a boy, she’d do the same thing.”

Edward didn’t look as if he believed it. Eames decided not to push his son too much. However the relationship with his sister ended up, would be up to them. He got off the platform and let Edward play more, then he pushed him on the swings and let him run around until he exhausted himself. Then Eames carried him back home and let Arthur take over as Eames spent time with Briar Rose.

Some time later, as Edward colored on the floor, Briar Rose sat on Eames’ lap while Arthur colored with his son, Woody sniffing around them, laying on his belly like Edward. As Eames held Briar Rose, he felt her fuss and want to move so he turned her around so she could face everyone, her little hands reaching out, wanting to join in as she cooed and made gurgling happy noises. Then, out of nowhere, she said,

“Ewar!”

Arthur looked up as Eames looked at his daughter and smiled a little as Arthur got up and helped Edward up as they went over to her.

“Briar Rose…did you say Edward?” Asked Eames.

The little girl gurgled again and said it again,

“Ewar!”

Arthur laughed a little as he looked at his son and said,

“She said your name! Her first word is your name!”

Edward looked pleased as he held his litte sister’s hand and said,

“Hi…you can talk now?”

“Ewar, Ewar, Ewar!”

“Daddy, she said my name!” The little boy looked proud and pleased and excited as he looked at Arthur, then Eames.

Eames nodded, a smile on his face as Briar Rose continued saying her brother’s name as best she could.

After that, Arthur and Eames no longer worried about their son bonding with their daughter. They would nap together and Edward began doing his best to teach her other words, like Woody’s name and saying ‘daddy’. They watched movies together because Edward was now in charge of teaching his sister to speak.


End file.
